More Rhapsody And Shenanigans!
by The Character's Death
Summary: This is my gift to my two besties, Kon13 and A Soulless Poet. You should have seen this coming. And...if you didn't...shame on you. Disclaimer: I don't own the song in this story, or the anime I linked it to. *Oneshot/Complete*


**A/N: This is my gift to my two besties, Kon13 and A Soulless Poet. You should have seen this coming. And...if you didn't...shame on you. Please watch the youtube video (O Zone-Dragostea Din Tei-HD-1080p)first, as it will make this story more hilarious! The song is "Dragostea Din Tei" by O-zone...better known as The Numa Numa song. This...my dear friends...is what happens when The Character's Death becomes bored in the middle of two projects. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kon13 and the Character's Death appear out of nowhere as the music cues up. The Character's Death gives Kon13 a rough elbow to the rib and a meaningful look, earning her one of Kon13's precious glares.

_Alright, alright, alright, alright…_

The Character's Death and Kon13 make a mad dash across the Canadian border, running from the po-po in order to fetch their dear friend, A Soulless Poet. The music continues as they make a mad run to the Canadian airport. Clumsily climbing over each other in order to board the plane, the door shuts and the music comes to a halt.

The music slowly comes back to life over the announcement of the stewardess as the plane takes off, and the three hot chicks begin to chant and sing in the back of the plane that no one seems to be flying as they carelessly thrust their respective pelvises.

_Mai-ia-hii  
Mai-ia-huu  
Mai-ia-ha  
Mai-ia-haha_

_Mai-ia-hii_  
_Mai-ia-huu_  
_Mai-ia-ha_  
_Mai-ia-haha_

_Mai-ia-hii_  
_Mai-ia-huu_  
_Mai-ia-ha_  
_Mai-ia-haha_

_Mai-ia-hii_  
_Mai-ia-huu_  
_Mai-ia-ha_  
_Mai-ia-haha_

The very petite, adorable, chibi Character's Death struts to the microphone, and in a redonculously deep voice begins to sing, waggling her eyebrows seductively to no one in particular.

_Alo? _

_Salut! _

_Sunt eu, un haiduc  
şi te rog iubirea mea _

_primeşte, fericirea_

Kon13's more feminine voice moves in as she heartlessly pushes The Character's Death to the floor, stealing the microphone.

_Alo? _

_Alo! _

_Sunt eu, Picasso.  
Ţi-am dat beep _

A techno noise strikes up as Kon13 shakes her hips to the sound, a smexy smirk on her face as she throws out a wink.

_şi sunt voinic  
dar să ştii nu-ţi cer nimic._

A Soulless Poet steals the mice from Kon13, and all three women then crowd the one mic, awkwardly singing and trying to dance at the same time...which ends up becoming more of a really bizarre can-can number.

_Vrei să pleci dar_  
_nu mă, nu mă iei,_  
_nu mă, nu mă iei,_  
_nu mă, nu mă, nu mă iei._  
_Chipul tău şi_  
_dragostea din tei_  
_mi-amintesc de ochii tăi._

_Vrei să pleci dar_  
_nu mă, nu mă iei,_  
_nu mă, nu mă iei,_  
_nu mă, nu mă, nu mă iei._  
_Chipul tău şi_  
_dragostea din tei_  
_mi-amintesc de ochii tăi._

All Three ladies somehow appear on the wing of the plane, strutting their stuff for the whole world to see as The oh-so lovable Character's Death once again takes over the mic, wind blowing all sexily in her hair as she belts out the lyrics in a seductively deep man voice.

_Te sun _

_sa-ţi spun _

_ce simt _

_acum.  
Alo, _

_iubirea mea. Sunt eu, fericirea._

The Character's Death violently throws the mic at Kon13 who agilely catches the projectile, flipping The Character's Death off before singing her lines.

_Alo?_

_Alo!_

_Sunt iaraşi eu,_

_Picasso.  
Ţi-am dat beep_

_şi sunt voinic  
dar să ştii nu-ţi cer nimic._

The insanity continues as A Soulless Poet takes the lead, Kon13 and The Character's Death crowding her in order to sing backup, their voices blending together and raising in elation as they dance.

_Vrei să pleci dar  
nu mă, nu mă iei,  
nu mă, nu mă iei,_

The music muffles and breaks down as the ladies find themselves in some random music production booth, The Character's Death bouncing around smiling like an idiot as Kon13 and A Soulless Poet just ignore her and continue singing.

_nu mă, nu mă, nu mă iei.  
Chipul tău şi  
dragostea din tei  
mi-amintesc de ochii tăi._

All Three women magically appear on the wing of the plane again…which apparently has no particular designation…but that is okay because the three gorgeous ladies continue to dance and swing their hips, singing along to the music as A Soulless Poet takes the lead, The Character's Death and Kon13 singing backup.

_Vrei să pleci dar  
nu mă, nu mă iei,  
nu mă, nu mă iei,  
nu mă, nu mă, nu mă iei.  
Chipul tău şi  
dragostea din tei  
mi-amintesc de ochii tăi._

_Mai-ia-hii_  
_Mai-ia-huu_  
_Mai-ia-ha_  
_Mai-ia-haha_

_Mai-ia-hii_  
_Mai-ia-huu_  
_Mai-ia-ha_  
_Mai-ia-haha_

All three women link arms around each other's waists…because we are tight and kinky like that…and begin doing a really bad rendition of the can-can on the wing of the plane as the wind blows in our hair.

_Mai-ia-ha  
Mai-ia-huu  
Mai-ia-ha  
Mai-ia-haha_

_Mai-ia-hii_  
_Mai-ia-huu_  
_Mai-ia-ha_  
_Mai-ia-haha_

_Vrei să pleci dar_  
_nu mă, nu mă iei,_  
_nu mă, nu mă iei,_  
_nu mă, nu mă, nu mă iei._  
_Chipul tău şi_  
_dragostea din tei_  
_mi-amintesc de ochii tăi._

_Vrei să pleci dar_  
_nu mă, nu mă iei,_  
_nu mă, nu mă iei,_  
_nu mă, nu mă, nu mă iei._  
_Chipul tău şi_  
_dragostea din tei_  
_mi-amintesc de ochii tăi._

The plane comes crashing down in fiery flames…no apparent survivors…except for the devastating seductive trio who walks away slow motion from the carnage, flames creating the perfect dramatic backdrop to their exit as the music dies down.

Kon13, A Soulless Poet, and The Character's Death can be seen in a local…American…café sipping coffee and tea and whatever the hell it is that Kon13 drinks, reading over the epic story The Character's Death wrote as the music plays muffled in the background. They all seem pretty content with the finished product…except for A Soulless Poet…who is a fame hog and wanted more pen time.

_Vrei să pleci dar  
nu mă, nu mă iei,  
nu mă, nu mă iei,  
nu mă, nu mă, nu mă iei.  
Chipul tău şi  
dragostea din tei  
mi-amintesc de ochii tăi._

___Vrei să pleci dar  
nu mă, nu mă iei,  
nu mă, nu mă iei,  
nu mă, nu mă, nu mă iei.  
Chipul tău şi  
dragostea din tei  
mi-amintesc de ochii tăi._

**The End**


End file.
